This One's For You and Me
by StoryReader888
Summary: There were times when I thought I had found it, only to be betrayed and stabbed in the back. In the end, it was never real to begin with, it was just an illusion I had created because I had wanted it so bad. - OC/First Person
1. Case 1: Change

With a yawn, I slid out of my seat and out of the classroom. School was pointless, I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. I couldn't really say I had a _terrible_ school experience, but it hasn't been the best either. I'm virtually invisible, no one notices me unless they want or need something, but that was fine; I didn't need meaningless relationships that wouldn't even last. I'm a loner with no friends, it's been that way for awhile. Being an American made it difficult to fit in, and the fact that I was overweight didn't help. In middle school, I got bullied alot because of it, but when I entered high school, people started ignoring me like I didn't deserve to exist, but that was fine. At least, that's what I always forced myself to believe. I was just living life day by day, not really going anywhere, but that was fine, to. I wasn't good at any particular thing so there was no path for my life to go down. I had accepted that. I knew nothing would change, so why bother worrying about it?

I've never been the kind of person to believe in friendship or love. I had never experienced it before. There were times when I thought I had found it, only to be betrayed and stabbed in the back. In the end, it was never real to begin with, it was just an illusion I had created because I had wanted it so bad. But whatever. I really didn't care anymore, about anything. I figured my life would continue on down the same path. Nothing would change. But then, by chance, I met _them_; Sket-dan, a club devoted to solving any and all problems brought to them by the staff or student body. I had heard of them, most people had, and they were pretty hard to miss, but I had never met them. I never planned to, either, but fate and luck were never on my side. Or rather, at the time, it seemed like they weren't.

My purple eyes stared at the water as I sat down beside the Koi pond. I couldn't help but wonder when they plan to refill it. Watching Koi fish swim around was always so peaceful and relaxing. Maybe that's what someone should ask Sket-dan to do; refill the Koi pond. I heard that they wouldn't turn down any job, but who knows if that's true or not.

Something caught my eye and I looked over. One of the school's thugs, Jou-something or other, was standing behind the new transfer student, Sugihara Teppei, with his arm slung around his neck. His buddy was standing behind, watching. Teppei looked terrified while the thug looked pretty smug, like he had accomplished something great. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew it couldn't be good from Teppei's expression alone.

The three boys parted ways and I watched them until I could no longer see their forms. I was curious about the exchange, but I wouldn't do anything. It didn't involve me, and I had no intention of letting myself get involved.

A little while later, Teppei came back with a bucket of paint in his hands, stopping just before the Koi pond sign. He lifted his arms and dumped the red substance over his head before throwing the can away and walking off. I thought it was strange, but still, I did nothing. He hadn't noticed me, so why get involved? I returned to my thoughts. This time, about twenty minutes passed before I was brought from them once more.

"Oi!"

I blinked, turning to look at the new interruption. The Sket-dan and Teppei were standing infront of a couple that sat on a baby blue bench nearby. I had seen glimpses of the Sket-dan, but never seen them up close. They were strange, for sure, but they looked interesting enough. I couldn't deny my curiousity about the boy wearing the glasses and the computer around his neck. What was up with that?

"We gots something we needs to ask ya." the leader, I'm assuming, had a shitty look on his face, probably trying to look scary. He should consider taking lessons from the blonde on his right, who had a genuine scary look.

The boy on the bench jumped in fright, whipping around to look at them. "W-What?"

"Ma-kun, I'm scared!" the pudgy girl beside him spoke up as she stared at the group. I couldn't help but to feel envious of the girl. Despite being overweight, she managed to find herself a boyfriend. If only we all could be so lucky. But that sounded horrible, didn't it?

"Don't be scared!" the leader stepped closer. "You two lovebirds perch there all the time, don't ya? I asked ya if you come here every day?"

My eyes shifted to movement a couple benches away on the other side. A boy had sat up due to the commotion, watching the group. I didn't know who he was, but he was really handsome with his spikey coal black hair and dark eyes. My eyes shifted back to the scene, where the blonde girl was now kneeling down infront of the two, who were both still looking at the 'leader'.

"You guys didn't see anyone suspicious around here, did you?" they looked down at her and she pulled this evil, angry face. "Did ya see any evil lookin' dude that seemed outta place?"

I raised an eyebrow. If anyone was suspicious or evil looking, it'd be her.

"N-No..." the boy said thoughtfully, closing his eyes with a hand to his chin. "But when it comes to evil lookin', I saw Jougasaki and his buddy painting over graffiti on the wall."

Ahhh, so that was his name. Jougasaki. I should probably remember that for future reference.

"Painting? Jougasaki?" the leader questioned, his hands in his pockets and shitty expression gone.

The second male, with the glasses and computer, spoke up for the first time, but it wasn't him who was speaking, I noticed. Rather, he typed on his computer and it spoke the words for him. Strange. "I believe that ordered them to paint over the previously mentioned graffiti yesterday." the voice was deep, and it didn't sound like it came from a computer. Some words had that electronic twinge to it, but most of them sounded normal.

"I see. Anyway," the leader started. "Later, fools-in-love. And give it a rest already!" he pointed an accusing finger at the pair before starting to run off. "You'll break up soon, anyway."

What was that supposed to mean? Because she was overweight he wouldn't keep her around?

The blonde started after him, calling over her shoulder. "Yeah, take it down a notch, seriously! You're embarrassing just to look at!"

"Hey!" the boy called as the group continued off. "Why're you throwing those lines out while you run for it?"

started to type as he ran. "Kosaka Masatoshi. A crafty conversationalist, he's dated up to three girls at once in the past. Lately he's bragged to his friends about how he's only aiming for stupid, easily duped girls."

I looked back at the boy who was staring after the group in horror. "Ah! H-How did you find that out?"

My eyes narrowed, a scowl set on my face. _Asshole_, I thought with a growl.

"Ma-kun..."

A bead of sweat appeared on the side of his face as he turned back to her, trying to smooth talk his way out of the mess. _Baka_, like that'd work! "Uh, you're cute when you're angry, my angel..."

"Ma-kun!"

He jumped in fright before giving in. "Hai..."

I scoffed, turning around to walk off when I caught the eye of the handsome boy from the other bench. His dark eyes met mine and I froze, swallowing hard. Surely he wasn't seeing me, rather, he was seeing _through_ me. I was invisible, no one saw me, ever! With burning cheeks, I quickly turned away and ran off, my heart pounding in my ears. I couldn't even get loser guys to look at me, must less a handsome guy like him. I was just over-reacting. He hadn't looked at me, he was probably just looking at something around me. Shaking my head, I stopped running, breathing heavily with my hands clenched. I tensed when I noticed the four near the entrance of the building. I knew I should of continued walking, but my feet wouldn't obey.

"Jougasaki is definately a bad enough dude to do something like this, so it's a possibility; however..." the leader was sitting on the step with a foot or so beside him. The blonde and Teppei were standing before them, and I noticed the blue hockey stick that the blonde was holding. What did she need that for?

"If we accuse him without any proof, it will backfire." ' computer announced.

The leader turned to him. "I'll leave you to investigate his background." he turned back to the blonde. "We'll tail him and get us some evidence."

"Ano, does this 'we' unclude me?" Teppei questioned.

"You bet, rookie!" All three put their right arms across their chest, showing off the black wristbands that they wore. There was something white on it, but I was too far away to tell.

"We're the Sket-dan!"

"All for one and one for all!" How did he type that fast with one hand? These three were full of mysteries.

Many sweatdrops appeared on the back of Teppei's head as he tried to convince them not to involve him. "I think I'll just hold you back, so I'll go wait in the clubroom."

"Che." the leader put his hands on his hips and turned his head away. "But I wanna finally show off our tailin' skills to our new member!"

"I told you already, I'm not joining!"

The two started following Jougasaki and I followed them, curious about what exactly they were after. Jougasaki was walking down the pathway with his friend, talking about some nonsense story or something, I wasn't sure. I was too pre-occupied with the leader, who was trying to blend in with the green bush with a black afro wig as his disguise.

"Acting like that, it's a safe bet they've done something they oughta feel guilty about." he blinked when smoke started to appear from the top of his afro and I bit my lip to stop my smile. "Ahhhh!" he fell, rolling his head across the ground and trying to exstinguish the small spark.

"What the hell is with you using an afro as a disguise?" the blonde said angrily, a used match in one hand and a box of matches in the other. "You stick out like a sore thumb, you friggin' idiot!"

After tapping it out, the smoke disappearing, he whipped around angrily. "I ain't frizzin'! This is camouflage that allows me to blend in with the bushes!" he repeatedly pointed at the black fro.

"It don't look anything like the bushes!" she cried, and I found myself nodding in agreement. "You look like some old dude with a perm!"

I couldn't help it, a small laugh passed my lips at that comment, but they were too wrapped up with their argument to notice.

"That stinks!"

"You're the one who set it on fire! Sheesh..." he turned around. "Are? Look! We lost track of them." They ran out from the bushes, looking around down different pathways for the large deliquent. "You search over that way!" he pointed to the left.

"Right!" She started off when I noticed a figure appearing at the top of the hill, a can of red paint in his hands. He lifted it and, as if by instinct, the blonde turned around, yelling "Watch out!" at the same time as me.

"Huh?" he glanced at me before turning to her with a confused expression. She dashed forward, using the curved end of her hockey stick to grab the back of his shirt and pull him out of the way just as the paint splattered against the ground.

"Bossun, you okay?"

_Bossun_? Was that his name? I looked at him curiously before glancing back up where the person had been, only to find him gone.

The blonde tugged on the hockey stick. "Bossun!"

With his face blue and scrunched up in pain, he used his two index fingers to point to his throat and I stepped forward. "He can't breathe."

"Oh." she let him go with a near sheepish expression. "Sorry."

He coughed several times. "Whatever, after him!"

"R-Right!" she took off and the boy turned to me.

"You, to!"

"A-Aa." I started after the blonde, my brow furrowed. How had he seen me? I shook my head, now wasn't the time. It was probably just adrenaline, anyway!

"You ain't gettin' away!" Just as she turned the corner, she collided with the jerk from earlier. I skidded to a stop behind her, my black and white sneakers stirring up some of the dirt. "Owww... Ah, it's you!"

"Oh, the Sket-dan..." both were on the ground, the blonde on her knees and the boy on his behind.

"Himeko, where'd he go?" the leader came around the corner, no longer in the afro, and stopped beside me.

"Oh, right!" We looked around, but the only person in the area was the boy she had just ran into.

"Jougasaki, as we thought." the leader concluded as the blonde, Himeko, got to her feet, one hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face.

"He's a fast one, ain't he?" she turned to the boy, cracking her knuckles. "You sure have a knack for spoilin' things, don't cha?"

He jumped in fright, drops of sweat on the back of his head. "W-What? What'd I do?"

We moved back to the previous spot where we originally found the couple and I gazed around for the mysterious, black haired boy, but he was no longer there.

"So, you were always right here?" the leader questioned Kosaka.

"Yeah... Thanks to you guys, Yumi-chan dumped me..." he seemed sad, but I had to question if it was genuine or not.

The two from Sket-dan seemed guilty enough; that obviously hadn't been their intention. "That was all Switch." That must of been ' name. Strange names they had. Strange, but cool.

Kosaka looked down, the right side of his face bright red in the shape of a handprint with blood on the left side and some coming from his nose. "After that, I just stood there, looking at my reflection in the pond... I, like that pond, had now lost my 'koi'."

My eye twitched. That was _not _clever. _Jackass_.

"Do you have to sound like a smartass _all _the time?" Himeko questioned. The leader was staring at him thoughtfully, his face serious. This worried Himeko, apparantly, as she turned to him. "Bossun, what's wrong?"

"Why wasn't he a victim?"

"Huh?"

"Why wasn't he targeted?" Strange music began to play and both of them got a sweatdrop while I simply raised a brow from behind the blonde. The leader reached into his pocket, taking out his cell phone. "It's a mail from Switch..."

"What the hell is with that ringtone?"

Really. Of all the music on Kami-sama's green earth, that was what he chose? Really strange.

**Good work! (*-^****-)/ **

**Finished with the investigation of Jougasaki!\(^.****^)/**

**I got lots of info! I'll tell you all 'bout it late(*`^****`)b-rs!**

**b((((.****))))9**** Shake-shake!**

I twitched as I read the message over the leader's shoulder. What the hell was with that boy? And better yet, it didn't seem to fit his persona at all. Looks can be decieving... right?

"God damn his mails are high-strung." Himeko commented from his other side. The phone rang again.

**Now, now... (*^o^)/ "(~~;)**

**Don't be so mad.**

**(SPARKLE SMILE) (◦ ****∀ ●)"**

"How the hell is he responding to me?"

_Mail Receiving_ flashed across the screen as he responded once more.

**Actually, I'm nearby.**

**(`w`*) *glance***

"Glance." he appeared behind the tree and the two turned around in shock.

"You were here the whole time?"

They started back to their clubroom, but I didn't follow. I had been following them enough, and it wasn't even my buisness. Shaking my head, I turned to walk away but the leader's voice stopped me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I blinked, turning around and catching his gaze. With a nervous expression, I pointed to myself. "Me?" he nodded. "Why would I?"

"You're already involved, aren't you?" he grinned. "Come on!" he grabbed my wrist before I could protest and pulled me to their clubroom. It was small, but cozy and nice. One of the first things I noticed in the room was the flag tacked to the wall. The symbol - which looked like a cat with glasses - was black and lined in a shiny silver. The flag was red with a black border and the word **SKET **was written vertically in black ink in the bottom left corner. Next to each letter was a word.

**Support**

**Kindness**

**Encouragement**

**Troubleshoot**

So that's what they were about, huh?

"Oi, come have a seat." the leader patted the spot beside him and I reluctantly sat down, glancing at him before turning to the blonde across from me. Teppei was sitting beside her, and was sitting at the desk. Everyone turned to him as his computer began speaking.

"So, when Jougasaki was in elementary school, it seems he made a game of playing pranks on people and then running away."

"So, have you figured anything out?" Himeko questioned the leader, turning to him. She had some sort of lolipop in her mouth, but I wasn't sure what brand.

"No, just a little longer..." he grabbed the goggles on his head, looking serious. "I'm gonna piece it all together now."

"Ano, piece what all together?" Teppei questioned, looking at him curiously. I did the same.

"It's best not to speak to him at the moment." Switch advised, making Teppei and me look at him questioningly.

"He's entered his 'concentration mode'. When Bossun puts on his goggles, his concentration level shoots way up." she glanced at me before turning to him. "When Bossun gets like this, he's actually kinda awesome."

"They're on!" the leader pulled the goggles down over his eyes. It seemed like he tuned everything out, like he entered his own world. His concentration was seriously impressive. _Bet that comes in handy for tests_.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, showing off just how hard he was really concentrating. We all watched as his face turned a bright red and he let out a big breath, pulling the goggles from his eyes and standing up while inhaling deeply. He leant over, coughing a few times. It seemed like he had just come from under water. It apparantly took alot out of him...

"Bossun!"

"Man, I'm beat..." he laughed before standing up straight, his expression serious as his dark hair covered his eyes. "Now then... I'll tell you the plan. Everyone, go home!"

"Huh?" Himeko asked in surprise.

_"We'll lure him out. He won't target us unless we're alone, see..._"

The leader stood infront of the bench we had been at earlier. School had ended, the sun setting and casting orange rays over the surrounding area. I hid behind one of the trees as he had asked, watching closely. I could see the figure approaching from beside the building, a can of paint in his hands.

_"But will you be okay alone, Bossun?"_

_"Sure, leave it to me."_

The figure picked up speed, reeling the paint back and getting ready to throw it. But he turned around just as he did so. "Psych!"

That was the cue. Himeko jumped from behind the bushes, her black afro falling off her head as she thrust her hockey stick forward, the hook wrapping around the front of his neck and making him freeze in his steps. "Don't move."

"Good, Himeko. Nice job. Now keep him - "

"Move, and I strip the skin off yer face."

I sweatdropped. She didn't have to go that far.

"That's scary, man!" the leader cried, ten sweatdrops appearing as he held his hands up in defeat. "Just take off his mask!" he paused. "I sent the real plan afterwards by mail." Himeko reached forward, gripping the side of the blue and red mask. "Face it, you've lost, Paint Mask. Well, I know who you are already... transfer student!" he called just as the mask was pulled off. Sure enough, there was Teppei. It really wasn't a shock to me, because I already knew who had done it. But I never said anything because, at the time, I had no clue what they were even after.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Teppei cried. "What are you talking about? I was j-just checking out the area, and..."

_What a weak excuse_, I thought with a scowl. If you're gonna lie, atleast come up with something believable.

"Holding a can of paint?" the leader questioned. Teppei tried to come up with something, but failed. "You said that you looked at the Koi in the pond. I can't believe that. You probably got the wrong idea from the sign, but there's no Koi in there right now."

"Eh?" his eyes widened in surprise from behind his glasses.

Himeko turned to him. "Yup. There haven't been any since last year."

"Therefore, the incident you told us about was a lie. The reason you came to us with a request was to lure us out behind the gymnasium. Your target is the Sket-dan! And Jougasaki gave you the orders! Right?"

"J-Jougasaki? Who's that?" he tried to play it off, but he was failing, quite miserably. "I transferred here, so..."

"Sugihara Teppei..." Switch stepped up from behind him, and next to me. "When you were in elementary school, you lived near here. Jougasaki was in the same grade as you."

Teppei looked away, finally giving in. "So you saw through everything? That's right. I was bullied by Jougasaki. The entire time in elementary school..."

"And then you moved at the same time you graduated." Switch typed.

"You moved back to this town, then." Leader added.

"I thought this would be my chance to remake myself. But Jougasaki is here in this high school!" I had to feel for him, once being bullied myself. He looked so disheartened as he told us what happened earlier that day.

_"Yo, Teppei!" Jougasaki approached him from behind. "It's me, Jougasaki! We were together in elementary school, remember?" he put his arm around his shoulder, happy about the fear that the shorter boy was clearly displaying on his face. "Let's play a little game of truth or dare, for old time's sake. We used to do this all the time, remember? I dare you to cover one of the Sket-dan in paint." Teppei's eyes widened. "And you know what'll happen if you don't do it, right?"_

"And so I..."

"Pouring it on yourself was to camouflage what really happened." Leader concluded. "If you were a victim, there was no way you'd be a suspect."

"But why'd you do everything Jougasaki says like that?"

"You think it's stupid, I bet." he said sadly and I shook my head, my fists clenched. I completely understood. "But for me, it's a big problem. You're laughing at me, I'm sure."

"I ain't laughing." Leader said, dead serious. I looked at him in surprise from around Switch. "This isn't funny at all."

"Even though Bossun's lazy, he went out of his way to make this club." Himeko explained with an airy but meaningful tone. "He's a weirdo, right? But he made it because he wants to help people like you."

"It's no use. I can't go against him!" Teppei cried, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. My heart clenched painfully in recognition to his feelings. "A person like me can't have a peaceful campus life if I stand up to him!" Leader started to shake as he listened, while the other two watched with blank expressions; it was hard to tell what they were feeling or thinking. "I can't have it escalate by going against him... I'll try not to bother anyone, and get through it somehow!"

I looked down at the ground. That's always how it went, right? The bullied feels as if there's nothing to do, that if they go against their bully, it'll only make things ten times worse. So they just sit back and bare with it, they suck it up and pretend nothing is wrong. Most people can handle it, but there are those that can't. And those are the ones who end up losing their lives...

I snapped from my thoughts when the leader reached forward, grabbing the paint from Teppei's hands and pouring it over his head with a battle cry. Our eyes widened as we stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Scary!"

"I ain't gonna push you and say something like '_Get the courage and stand up to him!_' If you could do that, it wouldn't have come to this. All you needed to do is tell me. Say '_I gotta cover you in paint_.' If a friend's in trouble, the Sket-dan will save him!"

"A friend?" Teppei questioned in surprise and, as mean as it was, I felt jealous. I was horrible. I should feel happy for him, but it was hard when he was recieving one of the things I wanted most right before my eyes. I tried to smile, but I was sure it came out forced.

"What's being covered in a little paint?"

Switch and Himeko smiled with pride at their boss, and I could understand why.

"I... I lied to my friends..." A tear slid down Teppei's cheek as his body shook with silent sobs.

"You don't have time to cry, right? I thought you were remaking yourself." Teppei looked up in shock, the tears breaking off into the air. "Friends, clubs... You'll experience all kinds of new things now!"

Despite the tears in his eyes, he smiled brightly. "Hai!"

"Now then... Where are you watching from, Jougasaki? Over there?"

"Wait, Jougasaki's here?" Himeko questioned.

"Yes. He's definately nearby, watching." Switch confirmed.

"Now then... Time to finish this, Teppei!" he paused, turning to look at Himeko, but she was already charging at the warehouse. "She's already gone!"

She jumped into the air and

kicked open the door with her heel, a fierce expression on her face. "Jougasaki!"

"O-Onihime!" his friend cried as he and Jougasaki looked on in fear.

"Ever heard of something called a door?" Leader asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what this is about." she ignored him.

"Oh, Teppei? We were just kidding around..." Jougasaki tried to talk his way out, but the Sket-dan wouldn't have it. "I wasn't bein' serious..."

"Take responsibility!" Leader cried angrily. "The bully always says it's a joke. But to the one being bullied, it's dead serious!"

He had no idea just how much truth that statement held, and how it hit home for me, and probably Teppei, to.

"Get ready for it!" Himeko called.

"Damn it!" Jougasaki grabbed a steel rod from behind him as the three charged at him. He brought the steel rod forward and it slammed against Himeko's blue hockey stick, the sound echoing through the warehouse. He pulled back, dropping the rod and twisting his body to dodge her onslaught. Both Switch and Leader let out battle cries, but they didn't do anything. Himeko followed up with a cry of her own, twisting around and slamming the end of her hockey stick into his face, making his fly into the air and do several flips before landing ontop of his friend.

"Hmph." she rested it over her shoulder, a job well done, while the other two made strange poses from the doorway. She turned angry, glaring at them with a tic mark on her forehead. "Fight a little yourselves!"

Me and Teppei stood behind them, watching the scene. He smiled, clearly happy about the outcome, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Without waiting, I turned and ran off, knowing that I couldn't handle being around them anymore. I ran and ran, my eyes shut tight as I fought against the stinging. I didn't want to admit it, I felt like such a bitch, but I was jealous. Fuck, I was so jealous! No one had ever spoke kind words to me like he had to Teppei, and no one had ever stuck up for me or fought for me. It's something I always wanted, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Teppei was one of the lucky ones, and I was not. I was just an invisible reject.

Not paying attention to where I was going because I was so upset, I ended up running into someone. I opened my eyes, letting them slide up to meet the dark eyes of the handsome boy from earlier. My eyes widened, tears sliding down my warm cheeks as he stared down at me in surprise. He reached forward but I backed away. "Sorry!" I yelled before pushing him out of the way and, once again, running away. I never should of gotten involved with the Sket-dan. I wish I hadn't let my curiousity get the better of me, because now old feelings were beginning to stir within me, and I didn't like it at all. Would I even be able to handle all these feelings that were beginning to resurface?

I knew the answer. I wasn't strong enough to do so. But it was my stupidity, and my punishment.


	2. Case 2: Beginning

The classroom was quiet, only a few students left inside, talking and laughing quietly amongst themselves. I had my head down on my folded arms, staring blankly out the window. I kept thinking about what had happened yesterday, and it only made me feel worse. I had pretended to fit in with that group, but it wasn't true. I hadn't fit in, it had just been convient. There was a constant throbbing in my chest and my eyes were hurting, tired from the lack of sleep last night. A sigh passed my lips and I closed my eyes. Why did I always have to do stupid things that I always ended up regretting?

I had heard that Teppei had made the basketball team, and I was happy for him. He had changed himself and become a better person. But I was also jealous that he had the strength to do so. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up, my eyes widening as they made contact with blue eyes that belonged to Himeko of Sket-dan. She grinned before grabbing my wrist and forcing me out of my seat and down the hall. I was too shocked to fight her off, and instead allowed her to drag me to wherever it was we were going. After several minutes, I found myself standing in the Sket-dan clubroom, where the leader and Switch were already at, in the same positions as before.

"Hey, welcome back!" Leader grinned, patting the seat beside him. Just like before, the blonde sat across from me while Switch sat at the desk.

"We thought we should properly introduce ourselves!" Himeko smiled before being cut off by the leader.

"This here is our Amazonian second in command." he pointed his thumb at her and she growled, but he ignored her, moving in closer to whisper in my ear. My cheeks heated up, having never been this close to a guy before, but he didn't notice. "She's a dangerous creature so don't get too close. Her acidic juices might get on your body... She'll melt you."

Himeko leaped up, hitting him hard with her hockey stick and sending him to the ground in a heap. "Stop making crap up!" she then pointed it at me. "Look at her! She's cowering in fear!"

I sweatdropped. It wasn't fear, I was just... uncomfortable.

She calmed down and turned to me. "W-Well, I had a period there when I was a bit rambunctious... but you don't need to be afraid. I'm very well behaved now! Like a hamster!" she smiled, cocking her head to the side.

My eye twitched. _I've never seen a hamster floor someone like that before._

The leader jumped behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "I ain't never seen a hamster as violent as you, dumbass!"

A large tic mark appeared on the back of her head and she lifted up the hockey stick. "Fine, I got you! Don't move an inch! I'll impale you and her together!"

"O-Oi!" A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek as I tried to move back, finding myself unable to do so.

Just then, Switch stood up and began typing on his computer. "Onizuka Hime. Nickname: Himeko." Oh, so it was a nickname. "Once known as 'Onihime', the now legendary 'yankee' more powerful than anyone."

"H-Hey, there's no need to say all that!"

"Born July 7th, blood type B. Cancer. Her favorite food is octupus-wasabi flavored lolipops." I cringed. That sounded disgusting!

"Hey, that's enough."

"Height: 162 centimeters. Weight: *beep**beep* kilograms."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Her bust, waist and hip are, respectively - "

"Where did you find that out?" she grabbed the front of his shirt, shaking him. "You think that makes you so cool, huh?"

I sweatdropped. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Her bodily fluids are naturally highly acidic and - "

"Hold it!"

The two kept talking/typing over one another to the point of where I gave up trying to understand them, so I turned to the leader to voice my curiousity about Switch. "I was wondering... what's up with him?"

"Oh, him?"

"I am Switch. Usui Kazuyoshi."

"I don't really get it, but it seems like he don't want to talk himself." Leader commented, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So he uses a speech simplesist software - "

"Speech synthesis software." Switch corrected.

" - to speak. He can find out any personal info in an instant. Better not to get too close to him."

"That's interesting." I mused as I looked back to him.

"For your information, I was born February 28th, blood type AB, Pisces. My favorite visored is Muguruma Kensei."

"Who the hell is that?" Himeko cried angrily.

"He's a character from Bleach." I answered, making her look at me like I was crazy.

"Oh? You know of it?" Switch questioned.

"I do. It's not my favorite anime, but it's a good watch."

Leader cleared his throat to get my attention and I looked over at him. "And I am the leader of the Sket-dan, Bossun! Fujisaki Yuusuke!" he used both thumbs to point at himself in a proud manner. "Well, there's only us three members. But we're always like this, pretty much. If you ever have any trouble, come on by. We'll help you out."

My eyes widened and my heart picked up speed. Did he really mean that? But he didn't know anything about me. Surely he'd change his mind. Maybe he was playing me? I wanted to believe him, but something was stopping me. As if sensing my doubt, Switch started to type.

"Sparrow Rain Jennifer. Nickname: Jay. Born February 24th, Pisces. Favorite past time is reading manga. Loves nature and thunder storms. Height: 165centimeters. Weight: *beep**beep* kilograms"

My eyes widened. How the hell did he know all that? I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Oi! Don't go scaring her!" Himeko growled, walking over and setting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. He won't say anything else, I promise."

Leader, I mean, Bossun, came over and set a hand on my other shoulder, an encouraging smile on his face. "I meant what I said. You can always count on the Sket-dan for help!" he paused and the three surrounded me. "Of course... you'll be joining our Sket-dan, riight?"

"We'll give you this soccer ticket and this laungry detergent." Himeko offered. "Now sign here."

"W-Well... I really don't think I should. I mean, I'd probably only get in the way..."

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you!" Bossun grinned.

Himeko nodded, holding out a wristband. "Wear this on your right wrist, to show others that you're a member!"

"A-Aa. Sure." I still wasn't sure about me joining the Sket-dan, but I cautiously took the wrist band from them, staring at it in awe. I felt... happy, but at the same time, I felt worried. What if it didn't last? I could only be grateful for the time they chose to spend with me.

The door slid open and Teppei stepped in, smiling at all of us. He looked so... different from when I had first seen him. He said hello and then we all sat down, letting him explain what had happened after the Jougasaki incident.

"And there you have it."

"Oh? So you're already on the bench?" Bossun questioned with surprise, impressed by the quick results.

"Shucks..." he rubbed the back of his head from beside me in embarrasment, but it was obvious that he was happy.

"Good for you!" Himeko leaned forward with a smile.

I nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Here, have a 'lil candy!" she handed over one of her lolipops, which he gladly accepted.

"Oh, thanks." he started to unwrap the strange colored wrapper as he spoke. "I'm just a sub, though. It's all thanks to you guys..." he stuck the lolipop into his mouth and started to puke, making all of us - minus Switch - freak out.

"Sensei! Sugihara-kun's barfed!" Leader stood up with a raised hand as he looked to Switch.

Teppei stopped barfing, holding up the red item. "What's with this candy?"

"Hm. Judging from the wrapper, it is a liver skewer-flavored Pelollipop candy." Switch stated. What the hell was with that girl and her strange tastes?

"A-Anyway, as thanks, I'll make sure to tell everyone else on the team about you guys. Later!" he called before exiting the room.

Leader got himself some tea before sitting back down. "Good for him, you know? He's obviously really into the basketball team..."

Himeko pushed him aside as she sat down beside him. "Yeah!"

Just then, a loud banging echoed through the room, gaining everyone's attention. "What's it now? You forget somethin', Teppei?" Leader stood up and walked over to the door, sliding it open. "Oi! Are? He's not here."

"No, not _there_!" Himeko called, pointing downwards frantically. "There! Down there!"

"Huh? Down?" Bossun's eyes slid down and he cried out in surprise at the male who was on his knees before the door, his hands together and upper body bowed.

"Who?"

The boy sat up, his long hair, which was held up in a ponytail, now ontop of his head. "I am sorry!"

"I asked who you were!"

After getting the man inside, he sat down where I usually did and I sat across from Switch at the desk. This man was strange but, there seemed to be alot of those lurking around this school. How had I never taken notice before? Because I made it a point to not get involved with other people.

"I art known as Takemitsu Shinzou! I hath come to place a request for the Sket-dan!"

"A request?"

"I do apologize for the sudden query..."

"Eto... It's like some samurai has been transported to modern times, or something..." Bossun muttered to Hiemko, who was staring at the man with an annoyed expression.

"Dude, what's with the one-shot manga setup?"

"Class 2-A, Takemitsu Shinzou." Switch typed. "Captain of the Kendo team. His unique way of speaking is the effect of his father's period drama acting career."

"How do you possess such knowledge?" Takemitsu became alert, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Wait, _sword_? I was pretty sure that was against school policy! "Art you a spy for the enemy?" he slowly unsheathed the sword, the blade shining as he did so. Normally, I'd be staring at it in awe, being fascinated by swords, but I could tell it was fake with one look.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it! Please don't slash our Switch!" Leader cried as he and Himeko stood infront of the megane boy. "And wait, why are you carrying around a katana? You'll be arrested for violating the gun and sword control law!"

"Hahaha, You needn't worry!" he sheathed the sword. "This is a... 'repurika'!"

"How the hell should we know?" Both of them yelled angrily, startling the _samurai_.

"And who is the 'enemy', anyway? We ain't at war! We're in modern society!" Himeko continued.

"I-I truly apologize. For though it is my dream to become a true samurai, I oft cause concern in others due to my odd behavior!" he started to get choked up, like he was about to start crying. "If it hath come to this..." he pulled the top half of his body out of the kimono and pulled out a short sword, but before he could pull it from it's wooden sheath, Bossun intervened once again.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it! Don't commit seppuku in someone else's clubroom!"

"Don't you realize who it is that's gonna hafta clean your guts off the floor? Eh?"

"Hahaha, You needn't worry! This is also a... 'repurika'!"

"Whatever, just tell us your request already!"

_"You see, in my team... I, a second year, hath taken on the role of Captain."_

As requested, the four of us were waiting in the gym where his kendo team was practicing. We were sitting off to the side with me and Himeko on the ends. Switch was to my right, and Bossun beside him.

"The samurai dude ain't showin' up!"

"Jeez. Makin' us wait, is he? Where the hell is the guy?"

_"But it is a fact that I... I art holding everyone back in tournaments!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean not self-flattery, but I am proud that in my first year I participated in tournaments as the senpou, and was undefeated! But...! Now that I have taken the Taisho position, I can no longer win at all! I attempted seppuku once of twice... Ha! You needn't worry! It was a 'repurika'."_

_"It is true that his record after becoming the taisho is quite poor."_

_"But I train twice as much as anyone! Nay, three times as much! It is not merely pride! But for what reasons I know not, in the tournaments I can never get results... Soon there shall be a regional tournament, but I art at my wits' end! I have tried to throw myself into the river twice or thrice..."_

_"Don't go throwin' away your life like that."_

_"You can't go givin' up."_

_"And so I have come to you three gentlefolk for help!"_

_"It's four now!"_

_"Right! So to make it short..."_

_"We need to help you..."_

_"So that you can show your true strength..."_

_"...during the tournament!"_

_"We accept! We'll rebuild your mental state from the ground up!"_

_"Be it truth? I am grateful! Then, I would be much obliged if you would exchange contact information with I."_

_"Don't tell me he's gonna whip out ink and paper, right?"_

_"He's a samurai. I could see it."_

_"Looks like you're wrong, guys."_

_"I will send you my 'adoresu' by infrared transmission. Wait a moment."_

_"Whoa there! Way to get all modern, buddy!"_

_"That ain't like a samurai at all, dang it!"_

The samurai finally arrived, entering the room and walking up to us with a white plastic bag in his hand. "Thank you for waiting. I stopped by the convenience store."

"Convenience...?" All four of us chorused.

"Man, he's not a samurai at all..." Himeko sighed, waving her hand.

"Whatever. So, can you act out how a match goes in a tournament for us?" Bossun asked.

"Hai, understood. First, I concentrate my mind and soul." he sat on his knees and placed his hands together in a way where they formed an oval between the thumb and index.

"Oh, now you're gettin' into it!" Bossun complimented.

"I wrap my head in a towel."

"No wasted movements, like a pro!" Himeko grinned.

"I place on my bogu."

"You do look like a real samurai..."

"Then, one Friske!"

"Hey, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it! What the hell's with the Friske?" Bossun demanded.

"Well, it's become custom for I to eat a little something after putting on my bogu." Takemitsu explained.

"So that's why he went to the convenience store..."

"That's not like a samurai at all."

"It's just lame... Friske? Seriously?"

"What say you?" Takemitsu cried angrily. "My father hath taught me... The stimulating effect of a Friske raises your ability in battle! Its refreshing effect maintains your concentration! In other words, it is standard issue for men who aim for the sword! Even Miyamoto Musashi, before he duels... Even Yagyuu Jubei, before he fights... Even Mito Koumon, before he metes out punishment..."

"Friske didn't exist then!" Bossun interrupted, thankfully. Surely this boy couldn't be stupid enough to believe that story... right?

"Your dad's been lyin' to you, buddy!"

"What say you?"

"Whatever, just do it already!"

"As you wish!" He popped one of the little round things into his mouth and he came alive with a strange enthusiam. "All right! Come at me!"

I whistled as I watched the match. "Those're pretty impressive."

He easily got a strike in on the opponent and the guy holding the two flags called it, holding the white flag up. "Ippon! Match over!"

From there, we headed outside to discuss the problem. "Okay, so we've established that you're strong in practice. So, what's the problem..?"

"I cannot show my strength in tournaments..."

"Then it's gotta be a mental issue, you know?" Himeko put her hands on her hips. "We gots to give you the guts to get over the pressure! When it comes to guts, leave it to me!"

I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

Sure enough, the samurai ended up naked with a simple cloth covering his private area as he stood underneath a freezing cold waterfall.

"If you want to cleanse the mind, no better place than under a waterfall!" Himeko called to him.

I glanced at her. "Oi, is this really gonna work?"

"Of course it will!" Himeko grinned at me.

"Sugoi! This might really work!"

**Ishibotokei High School vs. Kaimei Academy...**

"Men!" the opponent slammed his wooden sword onto the samurai's head and he hit the ground. Both Bossun and Himeko fell in shock. Her plan of _giving him the guts to get over the pressure_, obviously failed.

"He caught a cold, damn it!" Bossun yelled at the blonde, pointing at the fallen male who sneezed but otherwise did not move.

"This will not do." Switch typed aggresively. "A strong mind resides in a strong body. Therefore...!"

This time, some strange metal contraption was placed on the upper part of the samurai's body, forcing him to move his arms up and down in a swinging motion. He looked like he was in alot of pain.

"The inimitable training cast!"

_The wha_?

"Baka-bands!"

"This'll totally work! Probably!" Bossun exclaimed.

"Probably not!" I countered.

**Natsu High School vs. Kaimei Academy...**

"Men!" The exact same result as the first time, and Bossun and Himeko actually seemed surprised as they fell once more. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"He can't even move!" Bossun cried, pointing at the male.

"I have failed! I forgot to account for muscle fatigue..."

"Sheesh, you people are useless. If he needs help concentrating, you should leave that to me!" Bossun transferred his goggles to Takemitsu and I sweatdropped. I knew nothing about kendo, but... that couldn't be legal, right?

"Disqualified!"

Right.

Himeko fell. "You're the only one who can concentrate better with those things!"

"Don't blame me! He wore them outside his face mask!"

We retreated to infront of the white board, which was keeping track of the tournaments. There was only one left, but Takemitsu was ready to give up.

"You hath done enough... I art truthfully thankful, yes..."

"But we haven't - "

"Iie! The taisho should do his best, with his own power! I must apologize for allowing my weakness to control me and relying on others! Please, cometh in support to the tournament!"

"What'll we do?" Bossun asked quietly, looking at Himeko.

"Don't ask me..."

**65th Regional High School Kendo Tournament...**

"Prepared? I shall win today, indeed!" Takemitsu promised his team. "I shall win, and prove to everyone my position as taisho! Everyone, take heart!"

"Aa!"

Takemitsu popped in one of his Friske. "I'm gonna win!"

"Aa!"

"Isn't that..." Himeko pointed, looking at Bossun.

"He's trying to psych himself up."

Four rounds passed and I was starting to grow bored. The only sport I could bare to watch was American Football. I stifled a yawn from my position beside Switch, leaning back against the wall.

"Ahh~ Figures... tied 2-2, so it's up to the final, taisho round... And we still don't know why he can't win." Bossun complained. "This is all screwed..."

"It'll be fine!" Himeko encouraged. "Look at how fired up he is! He's gonna do it this time, for sure!"

He looked focused and determined.

"You can win!" Bossun called. "You'll win it all, no ifs ands or buts!"

At first, he was extremely fired up but, slowly, that fire began to dissolve. I leaned forward to peer around the megane male. "Uhh, guys. I think he's losing his concentration." Not that I blamed him.

"Are?"

"What?"

"Jen's right. He's looking a bit... off."

"For reals! He's making a face like an idiot!"

"I suspect..." Switch pulled up some information on his computer and I noticed the Friske label in one of the windows. "The taisho round is the final one, so he can't keep it up long enough."

"We got a case of short attention span here?" Himeko cried. "What is he, twelve?"

"It does make sense." I commented.

"Wait, he said it before..." Bossun thought back.

_"The stimulating effect of Friske raises your ability in battle! Its refreshing effect maintains your concentration!"_

"Also..."

_"In my first year I participated in tournaments as the senpou, and was undefeated! Now that I have taken the taisho position, I can no longer win at all!"_

"So ka! It's not about psyching himself up! The Friske really worked!" he pointed to the samurai.

"Huh?"

"It only works for a short time! He never realized that! He needs to wait until the taisho round before eating the Friske!"

"Taishos, forward!"

"Crap, what'll we do?" Himeko cried.

"What can we do?"

"Actually, I have some Friske on me." Switch typed with one hand while the other held up the plastic packet.

"Switch!"

"Begin!"

"He's all bent over!"

"Men!"

Both Bossun and Himeko let out a cry as the samurai was pushed back.

"Switch, hand one to me!" Bossun held his hand out, and Switch dumped one small round white Friske into his palm.

"What're you gonna do?" Himeko questioned.

Bossun closed his fist around the Friske and pulled his goggles down. "I'll shoot this right into his mouth!"

"Eh?"

"I will explain!" Switch typed. "When Bossun puts on his goggles, he can concentrate with his entire mind on the aim of his super-powerful pachinko ball slingshot!"

"Stop blabbing on like you're all cool!" Himeko yelled at him.

"I can see it!" Bossun called out. "Here I go! Friske Special Slingshot!" He pulled back before releasing, the Friske flying through the air at lightning speed. I leaned forward in anticipation; would he make it?

"Men!"

The Friske shot into his mouth like a roaring dragon of flame, making him come alive with incredible power.

"Did it work?" Bossun removed his goggles.

In response, Takemitsu let out a battle cry fit for a true warrior.

"Yosh!"

"Men!"

Takemitsu started a vicious assault on the opponent, breaking through his wooden sword and striking his hip. "Do!"

"Ippon! It's over!"

The crowd went wild as his team and the four of us ran over to congratulate him, but he held his hand up in a stop motion as the opponent got to his feet.

"Bow!"

The two bowed and the crowd began to clap, cheering Takemitsu on.

"You did so good!" Himeko had tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so proud!"

"That was awesome!" I agreed with a grin.

Takemitsu held his hand up, letting out laughter before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Captain! Are you okay?"

*blah*

"Uh..." Bossun pointed at him, at a loss for words.

"For your information, my Friske are 'super hard mint' flavored." Switch announced, holding up the red and orange colored pack.

"So it's got a strong high but a serious down?"

"Wait, then... Isn't this doping?" Bossun looked at her and I nodded.

The two sweatdropped before freezing at the realization. That's exactly what it was.

**Then, later...**

We were back in the clubroom, Switch in his usual place at the desk and Himeko and Bossun sitting on the blue bench, but they were facing us. I was sat across from Switch.

"Well, we didn't exactly solve his request..." Bossun sipped his tea. "But at least he won the match, so it's all good."

"Aa."

"Yup!"

"Mmhmm."

"Gigah!" A small monkey, grey in color, appeared behind them and they jumped up in shock, letting out a loud cry.

"Yabasu, yabasu!" the door slid open to reveal a fairly overweight girl, more so than myself, with her hair pulled into braided pigtails and glasses covering her eyes. "Yabasu!" the girl came farther into the room, taking a seat on the bench. The monkey was on the table, and Bossun was sitting across from her. Himeko stood off to the side, watching the monkey curiously. "So, you see... My parents have gone on a vacation."

". . . ."

"I thought, 'Uh-oh!' I took him to school in secret, but..."

". . . ."

"I can't look after him during practice, so..."

". . . ."

"Could you look after Yeti for me?"

". . . ."

The monkey, Yeti, did a flip at the mention of his name.

"Uh, Yabasawa-san, look here a sec. We're not really a..." Bossun started, but she interrupted him as she stood.

"Anyway, good luck."

"W-Wait up! This ain't right! Don't wish us luck! Why do we have to take care of your white-handed gibbon?"

"Sure, we'll take him." Himeko talked over the boy. "I totally _love _animals! That's why they call me 'Lady Hime, nature lover!'"

"They do not!" Bossun protested.

"Now, come here, it's okay." Himeko held her arms out to the creature. "No need to be afraid." The monkey smiled and jumped into her arms, hugging her. "Kawaii..." the second she finished, the monkey slid one hand down and grabbed her breast. After setting him down on the table, she started taking her shoe off and Bossun shook, knowing what was coming. It was pretty obvious where this was going.

"U-Uh... _Lady Hime_? L-Lady..."

She brought the shoe up before bringing it down and slamming it across the monkey's face. The impact knocked out several teeth.

"Why'd you hit him?" Bossun cried. "The client's standing right there!"

"As if I care!"

"**BE QUIET**!" the door slammed open, revealing Kanegi-sensei, who seemed very annoyed. "You think this is a zoo?" As if on cue, the monkey swung down and landed on his face, making Kanegi-sensei hit the floor.

_Looks that way!_, I snickered.

"Yabasu! Yabasu, yabasu!" the girl said as she ran from the room. "Good luck with him!"

Himeko and Bossun leaned out the door, looking down at Kanegi-sensei, who was still on the ground with the monkey wrapped around his face.

"Yabasu."

"Yabasu, yabasu."

After getting up and fixing a glare on us, Kanegi-sensei began speaking. "What the heck are you doing, people?"

"Please, no need to be that angry." Himeko tried to soothe as she held the monkey in her arms, his back to her chest so as not to have a repeat of the earlier incident.

"It is our club activity, after all..."

"What is this _Sket-dan_, anyway? It's just a collection of people who don't have anywhere else to go, is what it is!"

I looked down, fiddling with the bottom of my T-shirt. That was true, in my case.

Bossun, on the other hand, looked angry, but he said nothing.

"**TEAM WORK**! The most important thing in society is the ability to work together! Altogether now!"

"**TEAM WORK**!" Himeko and Bossun chorused.

"Yes! That is what you lack! Now you kids quit monkeying around and get this animal off school grounds!"

"**HEY HEY**."

"**HI HI**."

"Oh, that's right..." Bossun called before Kanegi-sensei could leave the room. "You're the faculty adviser for the softball team, if I remember right."

"And what about it?"

"The club members say the way you throw, they nearly die laughing."

"Yeah, totally!" Himeko laughed. "They say you throw like a girl!"

"**SHUT UP**!" he yelled angrily, pointing at the two who now had their backs to him, looking over their shoulders. "You screw with me any more and I'll shut down your club! Your faculty advisor is the chemistry teacher, Chuuma-sensei, right? Where? Why isn't he here?"

"Well, Chuu-san's our advisor in name only, basically." Bossun answered simply.

"He hardly ever shows up." Himeko added. "He's probably cooped up in the lab experimenting with some dubious chemicals..."

_Chuuma-sensei sat in his lab, using an eyedropper to add a single drop of a purple chemical into the beaker which held a lime green chemical. As soon as they connected, a small explosion could be heard as purple smoke came out from underneath the door._

_"Oh, kowai... Whoops, I did it again." Chuuma-sensei sat back in his chair, his face blank and his cheeks and nose dusted with a black substance. "But why does it explode when I do this? Even if I did it right, these chemicals are all crap." he pulled the pipe from his mouth and exhailed smoke. "Now then... This is a problem."_

Chuuma-sensei appeared in the clubroom, taking a seat and setting a white ball on the table. By this point, Kanegi-sensei was long gone. "So you see, I sealed up the explosive chemicals in this capsule. And... yeah, right... You know, over there. Behind the school building. There's a little open area, right? You guys go blow this up there."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I had never heard a teacher talk that way before. I think Chuuma-sensei had just become my favorite teacher...

"Oh, hell no!" Bossun and Himeko hollered in unison.

"What? You're taking care of a monkey, right?" he pointed to the creature sitting on the table. "So deal with my bomb."

"It ain't right for a teacher to make their students do bomb disposal!" Himeko protested.

"Do it your damn self!" Bossun yelled.

"Man, what a pain. I am in trouble. Please save me."

"You can blow your own damn fool head off!" Himeko leaned forward.

"Oi, Oi. You sure you should act so cold? Maybe I'll just quit... being the Sket-dan's faculty adviser."

I sweatdropped. This man...

"There it is! This guy is such a..."

"He's pure evil!"

I sniggered, making him notice me for the first time.

"Oh? You've got a new member. Jen, was it?"

"A-Ahh, Hai."

"You never struck me as the kind of person to join them." he stated blankly. "Did they force you?"

"Of course we didn't!" Himeko cried.

"Yeah, Yeah! She was willing. Ne, Jen-chan?" Bossun and Himeko looked at me expectantly.

"A-Aa. I... agreed to join." I murmured, looking down with colored cheeks.

The monkey jumped over to the ball, grabbing everyone's attention. He looked at it for a second before biting down.

"Oi, careful there. That thing'll blow up pretty easy." Chuuma-sensei announced as the monkey started shaking it. "The school building'll be gone in a flash..."

"What? Why?" Bossun freaked. "_Oops, I'm all out of Shampoo!_ is not the right level of concern here!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding. It's not that powerful. Worst case scenario, this room would go..." his balled up fist extended. _**BOOM!**_

"C-Crap!" Himeko freaked this time.

"Give that back now!"

"Come 'ere, 'lil doggie!" Himeko waved her arms to get the monkey's attention.

"Be good and put down the bomb, 'kay?" Bossun asked.

"Lay it there..." the monkey sat it down, before reaching around to his gold backpack.

"Open up your favorite backpack..."

"Put the bomb..." he picked it up and set it inside.

"...Inside..."

"...wait!"

"Don't do that!" they cried, trying to catch him but he was too fast, replacing the backpack and jumping out of the way. He ran around the table and Bossun gave chase, landing on his face in the hallway (also scaring two girls that were standing there) while the monkey got away.

"Where'd he go?"

"We gotta find him! He's got the bomb!"

"Yosh, we'll split up and search! We've gotta find him before Yabasawa-san's club's practice is over!"

"Hahaha," Chuuma-sensei had layed down, propping his head up in the palm of his hand. "You mean before he blows himself up, right?"

"You shut the hell up!" Himeko yelled.

"Switch, bring up a map of the academy!"

"That reminds me, you haven't spoken a word during this second story at all!"

Music played. "It's time for the _Switch, you're awesome!_ segment!"

"Huh? Are? What are you talking about?" Bossun questioned.

Switch held a small and round pink ball up.

"What's that?" Himeko questioned.

"A homing device. Just in case he tried to escape, I placed this miniature homing device on him. We can see the monkey's location on this map."

"Wahh, Switch, you're awesome!" They chorused and I grinned.

"Let's go!" The three of us headed out, leaving Switch and Chuuma-sensei in the room. I was wearing an earpiece so Switch could inform me of Yeti's location. Right now, he was being chased by Bossun near the back of the school. I ran down the hallways, dodging students and sliding around corners with a fair amount of luck; I had yet to hit anyone. But that luck soon ended when I rounded the corner and ran straight into someone, causing us both to hit the floor. I sat up, muttering _Itaiii_ under my breath as I held my head. It took me a minute, but I finally realized that I was sitting on someone. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked down at the black haired handsome guy from before and my face flushed, my body tensing. No way! What the hell was with my luck? His expression was blank, and I figured he was angry.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I jumped off of him, backing away as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. My eyes widened as my back hit the wall. "I... I'm so..."

He stood up straight turning his dark eyes to me and setting his hand on his hip. "There's no running allowed in the hallways."

"I..." I swallowed hard, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. My mind was drawing a complete blank. Why couldn't I say anything to him? God, I must of looked like such an idiot! A fat, stupid idiot!

He stared at me for a minute before his face flashed with recognition. "Oh. You're that girl that ran into me yesterday. The one that was crying."

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, lowering my head so my black hair covered my burning face.

"Hmm. Why were you crying?" he took a step forward and I tried to back away, but I was already against the wall. My heart was racing and my mind wouldn't process the situation correctly. My legs were shaking, and I knew I wanted to run, but my legs refused to aknowledge my command. "Oi, you okay?"

"_Jay,_" Switch's voice came through my ear and I gasped. "_He's in the room next door to the boys' bathroom_."

With a small nod, I took off down the hall, ignoring the boy's calls. _Thank you, Switch. You have a hug coming your way_.

"_Chotto Matte! That's the girls' bathroom, right?_" came Bossun's voice.

"_Bossun, I'll bust into the bathroom!_" Himeko announced.

"_Yosh, then I'll circle around back!_ _Hime, chase him out the window! Jen, meet me out here!_"

"_Roger!_"

"Roger!"

"_Ready, set..._" Bossun cut off.

I blinked, my hand to my ear. "Bossun?" he didn't reply and, when I made it outside, I realized why. He was on the ground and, standing infront of him, was Yabasawa dressed in a short and tight cheerleaders outfit. I had to give the girl props for having the guts to wear something like that, given her size. I could never have that kind of courage.

"Isn't that like, whoa?" she was saying as I ran up behind him. Just what were they talking about? "By the way, where's Yeti?"

Just as she said that, he jumped out the window nearby with Himeko at his heels. "There he goes!" she got caught on the window sil and the monkey took off.

Bossun let out a yell and ran infront of Yabasawa to distract her from seeing the monkey while I gave chase. Man, I was too lazy for all this running, and I knew I'd feel it later. But I wanted to be useful to my new friends.

Once in the clear, Bossun followed.

"_Your target has entered the flower arrangement clubroom. The three of you, hurry to the position! I repeat! Hurry to the position!_"

"_Stop orderin' me around, asshole!_" came Himeko's loud voice and I cringed, holding my ear.

"Itaaaa~"

"Himeko!" Bossun called as we finally reached her. She was on the ground surrounded by softballs.

"Bossun! Jay! He said that the monkey went into the flower arrangement clubroom."

"Aa..."

"That damn monkey only goes where there's girls." Himeko muttered, annoyed.

"Girls?" Bossun questioned, seeming to be thinking about something.

"What is it?" Himeko and myself looked at him curiously.

"That's it! Girls! We'll set a decoy!"

"Huh? A decoy? Who?"

She should of known the answer to that question. It sure wouldn't of been me.

"Switch, I need you to prepare something."

"Answer me! Who is gonna be the..."

Bossun grinned at her and she seemed to get the message. While Himeko got changed into the cheerleading uniform, me and Bossun headed to the roof where Chuuma-sensei and Switch were waiting. Himeko lifted her skirt slightly, one arm behind her head. The monkey jumped out the window, his cheeks red (wait, monkeys could blush?). When he noticed the net, he skidded to a stop, but it was too late. Bossun pulled his goggles over his eyes and jumped off, a material similar to firehose secured around his ankles. The monkey was frozen in shock, unable to do anything as he grabbed him and pulled him into the air. He bounced back and forth against the building as he was pulled up, his face rubbing roughly against the side. He was then pushed away from the wall, throwing the monkey into the air. Switch managed to catch him.

"Bossun!" Himeko cried in terror as she watched from down below.

He flew back, slamming into the side of the building. I cringed at the sound. _That's __**got**__ to hurt!_

Switch slowly pulled him up and we set him down on the roof just as Himeko appeared. "Bossun!" her face paled when she saw him. "Gross... Don't do it that way!" she sweatdropped as the censored blurry circle appeared over his face. "Use something more comical!"

A blue circle took it's place, Bossun's chibi head on it with a white bandage over his nose in the shape of an X. "No looksies!"

"Dowory.. Imfin, jusfin." Bossun muttered as the blue circle fell and rolled away.

"Oi, What the heck is this?" Chuuma-sensei questioned. I looked at him from my spot on his right. In his hand was a softball, instead of the bomb.

"That's a softball!" Himeko cried in disbelief.

"Looks like it got switched out somewhere..." Chuuma-sensei commented as he inspected the ball.

"Then, the real bomb is..."

_" - __**SHIT!**__ - " Kanegi-sensei picked up a softball (which was actually the bomb), Bossun and Himeko's words from earlier ringing in his head. "Oh, yeah? It's not like I haven't been practicing every day!" he stood, facing the side of the equipment storage shed. With one leg lifted and the other tilted in, he reeled back and threw the bomb, his leg popping up behind him as he did so. The bomb slowly crawled through the air before making contact with the shed. A __**BOOM! **__was heard, followed by a large cloud of black smoke. The shed was no more._

"Report: One athletic storage shed destroyed.

None of the students around it were injured.

However one teacher was injured.

In addition, there was one student who was injured." Switch typed as we stood on the roof, watching the scene below. The sun was setting, covering us all in an orange glow. The monkey, who had been the cause of our problems, was being held by Chuuma-sensei.

Bossun was laying on the ground before us. "Hey, get this thing offa me already!" he poked the blurry, censored circle.

"Yes! Please, enough!" Himeko joined in, her arms wrapped around her. "I feel so sorry for you!"

Chuuma-sensei simply sighed, turning back to the sunset.

"It's not gonna end with me like this, is it? Get it off of me!"

"Yeah! Poor thing! Yeah!"

"You don't feel sorry for me at all! Now, take it off!"

I smiled at the sunset, the wind whipping my black hair back. I felt happy, really happy. Sure, these guys were strange and certifiably insane, but they had good hearts and they were giving me a chance. I couldn't thank them enough, but something told me that I didn't have to voice my thanks. Something told me that they already knew how grateful I was.


End file.
